Un plan d'enfer
by AnnaOz
Summary: Un missing moment du tome 5, republié ici mais qui a déjà vécu, RonHermione encore un peu dans le déni ?


**Disclaimer:**JKR est la propriétaire de tout ça, surtout des premières lignes en italiques.

**Note:** Republication ici de mon OS écrit spécialement, en pure fangirl attitude, le jour des 17 ans de Rupert Grint (le 24 août dernier). Le début en italique est évidemment de JK Rowling, tiré du tome 5 mais j'ai la flemme de donner les références exactes ;p

J'en profite aussi pour vous inviter à aller lire les fics des copines "anonymes" publiées sur le chaudron bav (dont je vais m'empresser de mettre l'adresse en profil) à l'occasion de l'échange de la St Valentin.

Voilà, c'est tout, remise en ligne du reste de mes fics effacées très bientôt :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_…« Harry Potter, monsieur…, couina l'elfe, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Harry Potter, monsieur… Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire… »_

… _« Elle arrive ? » demanda Harry à voix basse._

… _« Oui, Harry Potter, oui ! »_

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? s'écria Harry. FILEZ ! »

Et en un instant, ce fut la panique tout autour de nous. Tout le monde se précipita en même temps vers la sortie pour quitter la pièce avant l'arrivée d'Ombrage.

J'entendis derrière moi Hermione crier après Harry et me retournai pour voir mon ami qui tentait de calmer un Dobby prêt à se fracasser le crâne contre les panneaux en bois de l'étagère.

J'avais confiance en Harry pour savoir se tirer d'affaires mais je m'inquiétais plus pour Ginny et Hermione.

Ma sœur venait de disparaître dans le corridor devant moi, apparemment en direction de la volière mais Hermione restait en retrait en attendant que Harry nous rejoigne.

Le vacarme de nos fuites s'estompait mais je devinais déjà d'autres bruits de pas en provenance des escaliers. Il fallait décamper d'ici !

J'attrapai le poignet d'Hermione et la tirai contre moi pour l'entraîner à ma suite dans l'abri le plus proche.

J'ignorais totalement jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il y avait des placards dans cette partie du château mais à l'autre extrémité de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, il y avait une ouverture à peine plus grande que Dobby dans laquelle étaient rangés quelques flacons d'encaustique et des chiffons.

Ca devait être ici que les elfes déposaient leur nécessaire pour polir les armures de l'étage.

J'y poussai Hermione avant de m'accroupir à mon tour et de refermer la porte précautionneusement.

Les pas s'étaient rapprochés puis ce fut le silence, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Harry pester et le rire de ce sale petit furet de Malfoy. La face de fouine lui annonçait fièrement qu'il venait de lui lancer un sort du croche-pied.

Hermione respirait à peine et elle avait écrasé sa main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

La voix aiguë et mauvaise d'Ombrage devint tout à coup très distincte. Elle devait vraiment être à quelques mètres de nous.

Elle semblait enchantée d'avoir mis la main sur Harry et je dus serrer les poings très fort pour ne pas sortir de ma cachette.

Hermione devait avoir compris mon intention parce que je sentis sa petite main s'accrocher à mon épaule et quand je me retournai doucement pour la regarder, elle avait l'air désolé mais résolu. Nous ne devions pas bouger d'ici.

Les voix étaient toujours aussi proches, celle du vieux crapaud demandait à Malfoy et, apparemment, Parkinson de faire le tour de l'étage en commençant par la bibliothèque et les toilettes.

J'essayais vraiment de réduire mon souffle. Si Malfoy jetait un œil vers le bas de la tapisserie et qu'il découvrait cette cachette, Hermione et moi étions faits comme des rats.

Je réfléchissais déjà à ce que j'aurais pu inventer à ma mère pour lui expliquer que j'avais désobéi, alors qu'elle m'avait expressément demandé de ne pas faire partie de l'A.D.

Il n'y avait rien à dire… si j'étais pris, j'étais cuit.

La main d'Hermione était toujours cramponnée à mon épaule et je sentais ses tremblements s'amplifier à mesure que les pas de Parkinson et Malfoy se rapprochaient de nous.

Ombrage devait avoir emmené Harry avec elle et j'avais cru entendre parler du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot entre le moment où Malfoy lui avait mis la main dessus et son départ.

J'admirais sa volonté, je crois que j'aurais été incapable d'étouffer toutes les insultes que j'avais envie de cracher à la face de notre chère grande inquisitrice. Je me serais fait aussi un plaisir de faire entendre à ces raclures de Serpentard le fond de ma pensée.

Mais à l'instant précis, il fallait justement que je m'efforce à ne rien laisser entendre du tout à ces vermines.

La voix traînante de Malfoy résonnait comme s'il s'était penché pour me parler à l'oreille et le gloussement de la dinde de service me vrillait les tympans.

Ils étaient à deux pas, je pouvais même distinguer le bas de la robe de Malfoy à travers les interstices des panneaux.

Hermione s'était collée à la paroi du fond et ses yeux semblaient prêts à verser des larmes.

Je m'en voulais un peu, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de la laisser filer jusqu'à la volière avec les autres au lieu de vouloir prendre les choses en main de façon aussi pitoyable.

C'était bien moi ça, non seulement incapable de protéger mes arrières, il fallait en plus que j'entraîne ma meilleure amie avec moi.

Je me maudissais à l'idée qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, être découverte.

Moi je n'avais en fin de compte qu'à craindre la colère de maman, elle devait déjà avoir son lot de soucis avec tout ce que manigançait Fred et George, si en plus j'étais renvoyé de Poudlard, je crois qu'elle en serait malade de honte.

Mais, ce ne serait qu'un sale moment à passer, ce n'était pas tellement comme si j'étais destiné à une grande carrière de toutes façons.

Je suis même à peu près certain que, sans Hermione, je ne serais jamais arrivé jusqu'à l'année des BUSE.

Mais elle…

Si Ombrage l'attrapait, elle se ferait une joie de la casser.

Il suffisait de voir comme elle fulminait au cours quand Hermione s'obstinait à ne pas ouvrir ce stupide bouquin de Wilbur Eskivdur.

Elle a du cran, Hermione… pas comme moi.

Mais, il n'empêche que si elle était attrapée, elle pourrait dire adieu à toutes ses bonnes notes et à ses heures de révisions acharnées.

Toute son énergie aurait été vaine. Elle aurait peut-être le droit d'avoir une autorisation pour aller finir ses études à Beauxbâtons… ou à Durmstrang.

Ah ça non ! Ils pourraient tous me passer sur le corps avant d'espérer envoyer Hermione là-bas !

Mais dans ce cas, Weasley, il fallait vous une bonne explication qui justifie que les deux préfets de Gryffondor avaient passé leur soirée dans un réduit à produits ménagers.

Ca n'aurait jamais été Percy qu'on aurait pu surprendre dans une situation indigne de son statut de préfet. Le précieux chouchou du ministre avait toujours évité les ennuis. Même quand il courait rejoindre Pénélope Deauclaire derrière le dos de Mc Gonagall, ce fichu hypocrite !

Mais voilà l'idée, Ronald… Et même qu'elle est foutrement brillante !

Si Malfoy nous surprenait, je n'aurais qu'à affirmer que je cherchais simplement un endroit tranquille pour être avec ma petite amie.

Personne ne pourrait nous renvoyer pour ça !

Après tout, Bill avait été plusieurs fois chopé avec des filles et ça ne l'avait pas empêché de rester Préfet.

Oh oui, c'était une sacrée bonne idée. Hermione serait fière de moi.

Hermione…

Allons bon, Hermione n'accepterait jamais qu'on puisse croire qu'elle sortait avec un gars comme moi… Et puis personne ne croirait qu'elle puisse préférer Ronald _Bilius_ Weasley à Viktor _Je suis un crétin bullaire_ Krum… C'était absurde.

Mais, l'Hermione terrorisée qui se collait à mon dos aurait certainement accepté de sortir avec un scrout à pétard si ça lui assurait de rester à Poudlard.

Alors, on ferait comme j'avais dit !

Si Malfoy ouvrait cette foutue porte, je me jetterais sur Hermione pour l'embrasser et je lui grognerais de nous laisser en paix, ma petite-amie et moi.

Ca pouvait marcher.

Ca devait marcher !

Je serrai très fort la main d'Hermione pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait s'arranger, que j'avais la situation bien en main quand je la vis se rapprocher de moi pour me chuchoter que, à son avis, Draco et Pansy étaient loin à présent.

C'est vrai qu'on n'entendait plus rien dans le corridor.

Mais c'était peut-être un piège, nous aurions peut-être dû attendre encore un peu, ici, tous les deux.

Juste pour être sûrs.

Mais Hermione semblait convaincue d'avoir raison et elle s'agenouilla devant moi pour passer sa tête par l'ouverture du réduit.

L'endroit était désert.

Elle s'extirpa la première et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« On ferait mieux de rejoindre la salle commune. Harry va bien devoir y revenir. Il nous dira ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Oui , elle avait raison, pensai-je en regagnant à sa suite la tour des Gryffondor.

N'empêche que c'était quand même un foutu bon plan !


End file.
